


Unexpected

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cum Eating, Horns, Human Arin, Incubus Dan, M/M, Rimming, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why do you have two sets of horns?"</i>
</p><p><i>"Seriously? A creature from the vanishing magical shadows of the world, and you ask invasive questions about their anatomy?" </i> </p><p>Arin gets an unexpected visitor late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic prompt that ended up getting longer - _i keep thinking dan with the jacob's sheep horns could totally be an incubus. can i get him (consensually) seducing arin and holding him down as he fucks him?_
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, anon!

"So." 

"So?" 

"I've got a lot of questions," said Arin, crossing his arms and leaning back in his pillows. "Number one: How the fuck did you get into my house?"

"I can travel in... unconventional ways," said the stranger, tucking a piece of curly hair behind his ear. He wasn't encumbered by the thick, curving horns sprouting from his temples, or the other pair of horns coming out of his forehead. 

"Why do you have two sets of horns?" Arin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

At least Suzy wasn't here. This shit was weird. 

Then again, she'd probably be staring at his horns covetously and thinking of the different ways she could mount them, because sometimes Suzy was a bit predictable. 

"Seriously?" The... whoever (whatever?) it was crossed his arms. They were thin, full of muscles. Zero percent body fat. "A creature from the vanishing magical shadows of the world, and you ask invasive questions about their anatomy?" 

"You're also coming at me from somehow entering my house, and waking me up by standing over my bed and giving me bedroom eyes." Arin crossed his arms, glaring. 

"... fair." The guy sat down, and the bed barely sank down. The guy was made of pipe cleaners and hair. With those horns. Although horns are basically dried up hair, right? 

"So why are you here?" Arin ran his hand through his hair, then yawned. "If you broke one of my windows you are so dead."

"I feed off of emotional energy, what with being an incubus and whatnot," he said. "You're sexually frustrated." He opened his hands. "So howsabout sharing it a bit." 

"What?!" Arin just stared.

"We have sex. I get to not worry about... recharging for like a month, you get to relax and untense, win win." 

"... you're serious." 

"If I was gonna lie, I'd make up a more believable lie. and pick you up in like a bar." 

"I don't go to bars," said Arin. He paused. "Bend forward."

"What?" 

"Bend forward." Arin gestured impatiently, then grumbled, and turned the light on next to his bed. 

"You want me to suck your dick?" The incubus leaned forward eagerly. "You'll have to move the blanket first, unless you - OW!" 

Arin yanked on the top left horn. Then he pulled on the top right horn, and each of the ones on his temples. 

"So these are real," said Arin, sounding stunned. "I mean... fuck." 

"I could've told ya that," the incubus grumbled. 

"Are you going to eat my soul or something?" Arin moved his hand to rest between the two horns. "I'm not signing up for being soul sucked, and I've got a baseball bat under the bed that I will beat you with until you go away." 

"I'm not gonna eat your soul," said the incubus, wearing a long suffering face. "I just need to give you a mind blowing orgasm." 

"What makes you think you can give me a mind blowing orgasm?" Arin raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, it's hard as hell to get me off." 

"So that's a yes?" The incubus visibly perked up. 

"Two conditions," said Arin. "First. Let me see your dick." He let go of the incubus's horns.

"Why do you need to see my dick?" The incubus stood up, unbuttoning his ragged jeans. 

"Because with my luck you'll have, like, a hooked penis or something." Arin watched, and he licked his lips. 

The incubus's dick was ridged, but not unpleasantly so. Arin had seen weirder dicks sold as sex toys. The head looked pointier than a standard penis, but still. Nothing too... ridiculous. No spikes. 

"Okay. Are you satisfied?" The incubus grinned, and his teeth were very sharp. "Well, obviously not, because I haven't gotten you off yet."

"No. Second question. What's your name?" Arin rubbed the back of his head, twisting his hair around his finger. He and Suzy had an open marriage - she'd be a bit annoyed about not giving prior warning, but they'd had situations like this before. It'd be fine. 

The demon rattled off a long string of syllables that left Arin blinked, confused.

"Can I call you Dan?" He had caught that in the midst of all of that, at least. 

"Sure," said Dan, and he didn't seem to care. His dick was waking up, swelling up like a regular human penis, and it looked... well, intriguing. "So are you consenting to me feeding off of your sexual energy and whatnot?" 

“What's the “and whatnot”?” Arin pulled the blanket off of his legs. He wasn't even scared – not really. This was all too weird. 

Dan huffed through his nose, annoyed. Arin noted, in a distant sort of way, that he had a tail. It was woolly, and it had spots. 

“Do you have no romance in your soul?” Dan actually climbed onto the bed, and he didn't have feet either. Those were hooves. If Arin had to get rid of ripped up sheets... he would be annoyed. “I'm not just feeding off... like, sex. It's sexual energy.” 

“So how does this work?” Arin squirmed. Dan was skinny and didn't weigh much, but what he did have he managed to use to pin Arin down, shoving the pillows off of the bed so that Arin could lie flat. 

“Just... shut up,” Dan mumbled, and he bent down and kissed Arin, really kissed him, the kind of kissing you read about in romance novels. If they had been standing up, Arin's knees would have gone weak. His dick was instantly hard in his boxers, and he was curling his bare toes against the sheets. 

“I don't do quiet,” Arin murmured against Dan's lips, and the incubus laughed and kissed him again, and Arin let his own tongue leave his mouth, cautiously exploring the inside of Dan's mouth. 

His teeth were sharp, but Dan let his jaw hang slack as Arin's tongue traced the shape of them, only moving it again when Arin's tongue was safely in his own mouth. 

Arin pulled back, lips swollen from kissing, hair mussed. 

“You know what? I'm kinda surprised you're not into the whole... rough sex blood take me raw,” said Arin. “You're a demon, right?” 

Dan shrugged, moving down to mouth at Arin's neck. “I mean... you guys are the ones who said we were evil. Or maybe we just kinda... already existed, before you got the idea of demons. Or maybe it's been a couple thousand years since the idea of demons came around in the first place, and we've changed.” He paused, lipping at Arin's pulse, then snorted. “But this isn't the time for philosophical discussions.” 

“When is the t-time... fuck.” Arin's back arched, as Dan sucked a hickey onto his neck, right where his shoulder met his neck. He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut, aware of the horn that was pressed against him. If he moved too suddenly, he'd probably end up losing an eye. 

“Mhm,” Dan murmured, and then he ripped Arin's shirt off. 

“Excuse me?” Arin got up on his elbows, irate and horny. “I like that shirt!” 

“It's an old one. You were sleeping in it. People don't sleep in their good shirts.” Dan's hands, which had very thick, dark nails (almost like his hooves, in fact), trailed down Arin's chest, thumbing his nipples. 

“It was soft and cuddly,” Arin said defensively, but his annoyance was trickling away. Dan's hands were... surprisingly good. They felt so utterly alien that it was giving him the creeps a bit, but somehow that was mixing up with arousal in his mind, and he was squirming under the incubus, wish he would just get it over with already. 

“I'll get you a new one,” Dan murmured, moving lower to run his long tongue along Arin's chest, nuzzling into the thin bit of chest hair. He ran his tongue across one nipple, then took it in his mouth and sucked, and Arin nearly arched off the bed, gasping and moaning. 

Fuck. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Dan mumbled, and his voice sounded more... relaxed. When Arin looked down his body, he saw that Dan's whole body posture was getting more... comfortable. Less tense, less... on edge. Less desperate. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

“I don't want someone with teeth like a piranha talking about how g-g-good I taste,” Arin mumbled, his hands going to Dan's horns, holding on to them like a railing. 

“As if I'd eat you,” Dan said, sounding genuinely offended as he twisted Arin's nipple, then his other nipple, as Arin tried valiantly to claw himself off of the bed and wake the neighbors. 

“You n-n-never know,” Arin murmured, and he actually whined as Dan's mouth moved lower, flickering over the soft expanse of belly. He could hear Dan mumbling to himself, but he only caught snatches of them.

“Fuck... so good,” he said, and he let his tongue flicker across Arin's belly. Arin could feel him grinning when he moaned, and he sighed, then gasped, as Dan ran a gentle finger across Arin's belly.

“I've... fuck....” Arin tried to plant his feet on the bed, but to no avail. He thrashed on the bed like a landed fish. “I d-didn't know... didn't... that that was a....” 

“A hot spot?” Dan's long fingers dragged, gently, around Arin's navel, and Arin howled, his hips working desperately. “What can I say? I'm good at finding those.” He grinned, all sharp teeth, and a stab of fear shot through Arin's gut, a piece of ice amongst the burning heat. 

This thing that he was letting touch him... it wasn't human. 

Dan moved lower, nearly hanging off of the bed, his face pressed into the waistband of Arin's boxers. 

“Lemme guess,” Dan drawled. “You're gonna get all pissy if I rip these off too, right?”

“Got it in one,” said Arin, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband, pushing them halfway down. His cock sprang out, slapping wetly against his belly, and he blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on. 

With exaggerated care, Dan slid the boxers off, pausing when he passed them over Arin's feet. With a wicked look, he took one foot in hand, met Arin's eyes, and waggled his eyebrows. 

“The fuck are you – oh. Oh!” Arin's head thrashed back and forth on the bed, and his hips jerked against empty air, as Dan took one toe into his mouth and sucked on it, then slid his tongue between two toes, wriggling it. 

“I knew it,” Dan said, when he had taken the toes out of his mouth. “I'm so glad that you all have the same basic nerve map.”

“W-what?” Arin was clutching at the sheets, clinging to it desperately. 

“Humans. It's easy to find some things pretty well.” Dan took two toes in his mouth at the same time, and his tongue slid between them making Arin's eyes roll back in his head. 

It was... it was hot and it was direct, enough to make Arin want to bite through his tongue. It was a desperate kind of pleasure, and he could feel his arousal growing and growing, getting stronger and stronger. He whined and whimpered, as Dan exhausted the one foot, then moved to the other one, repeating the process. When Dan started to mouth along his calves, he had enough. With a grunt, he grabbed his cock and gave it a desperate pump.

Only to have his hand pried off by a smug looking Dan.

“Nope,” said Dan. “You don't cum before I make you cum.” 

“I don't know how much longer I can take this,” Arin said, his face red. Well, redder. He felt like all of him was over heated, sweating. Every nerve was firing – even the touch of the sheets under him was too much, filling him up, and he was going to cum, or explode, or possibly die. Or all of those at the same time. 

“What are you giggling about?” Dan's tongue was on the back of Arin's knee, and he was holding Arin's legs wide open, and up. His tongue was ticklish, but even that was making Arin gasp and moan, humping the air. 

“W-w-well,” Arin said, “I'd make horrible wallpaper.” He started laughing, really laughing, laughing so hard he was coughing. 

“... okay,” said Dan, and he nipped Arin's thigh gently, barely any pressure from those sharp teeth of his. 

Arin was in a bit of a haze as Dan made his way up his body, barely reacting, just lost in sensations as Dan sucked hickies onto his inner thighs, ran his fingers along his belly. He could feel Dan's hot breath against his balls, and that got a bit of a reaction, until Dan was holding his legs open, and he was pressing his tongue into Arin's ass, and Arin woke up all over again, yanking on Dan's horns, gasping, groaning. 

“How... fuck, how l-long is your tongue, oh god, fuck... fuck!” That selfsame tongue was deep in Arin's ass, and it was actually tickling against his prostate. What the fuck, even. He jerked his hips up, desperate, and the prostate stimulation had his dick leaking all over his belly – already, there was a sticky puddle. 

“Do you want me to stop and actually pull out a measuring tape and measure it? Because I can.” He pressed a kiss to Arin's thigh, one hand sneaking up to grab Arin's cock and give it a squeeze. 

Arin moaned, bucking up into him, trying to work his hips and fuck the tight channel of fingers. 

Dan adjusted his grip, so that two fingers were pinching just under the head of Arin's cock, and okay, that was just unfair. 

“You carry a fucking... measuring tape with you?” Arin propped himself up on his elbows, just to stare at Dan, one eyebrow up. 

“What? You never know when you might need to prove you have the bigger cock,” said Dan. “Or have to make a dress,” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

“The fuck...?” 

“Listen.” Dan stuck his tongue back into Arin's ass and wriggled it, jabbing the tip against Arin's prostate, and he squeezed the head of Arin's dick again. Then he pulled back, blowing on Arin's hole. He was grinning as he watched it spasm, and Arin would be embarrassed, if not for the fact that, as already mentioned, he was possibly going to die. “I can discuss why I carry measuring tape around with me, or I can keep eating your ass. Which would you prefer.”

“The second one,” Arin mumbled, falling back on the bed. He rested his knees on Dan's shoulders, and the curve of Dan's horns was cool and strange against his skin. 

“I figured,” Dan said amicably, and he shoved his face down between Arin's cheeks, holding him open with both hands and teasing the rim of Arin's hole with quick flicks of his tongue. He was enjoying himself – Arin could feel him SMILING, which was fucking weird, and then Dan's tongue was back inside of Arin, and Arin couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could just writhe and moan and gasp, as he got closer and closer to orgasm, almost there, almost, until... until....

“Fuck!” Arin's hips bucked as his orgasm was staved off, and he groaned, his cock twitching with the muscles of his thighs. 

“Nope. Not yet.” Dan pulled back, and Arin whined, his hair sticking to his face, his breath coming in desperate, gasping pants. 

“So w-w-when?” Arin sat up, as Dan discarded his pants and went rummaging through a bedside drawer. “Hey! Quit going through my shit!” 

“I don't think your legs would work right now if I told you to get the lube,” said Dan, and he smiled like something that lived in the Mariana Trench and held up the bottle of lube that Arin kept there. “High end stuff, huh?” 

Arin swallowed thickly – he was so turned on that even that rictus grin did nothing to soften his boner. He watched, almost spellbound, as Dan poured lube over his fingers, and he gasped when Dan's fingers slid into him, gently. 

“That's cold,” Arin murmured, spreading his legs a bit wider, so Dan could have more room. “If you rip me open with those... interesting nails of yours, I w-won't be happy.” 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Dan said, his finger thrusting in slowly, carefully. He slid another finger in, and Arin moaned at the familiar stretch and pull.

Arin had taken things up his butt before, although Dan's fingers were a lot bigger than Suzy's. They also seemed to know exactly where to look for his prostate, because Dan was hitting it with unerring accuracy, making Arin's whole body shudder, his muscles tense and tight. 

“Mmm,” Dan murmured, when he had worked four fingers into Arin's ass, and was thrusting hard enough that the muscles in his arms were twitching. He was almost beyond thought, beyond words, beyond... almost anything. All he could think about was how good it felt, how his heart was going to explode from over stimulation, and that he wanted nothing more to grab at Dan's horns and kiss him some more. 

“Hands off the merchandise,” Dan said, slapping Arin's hands away from his head, almost absently. “Don't distract me.” He pulled his fingers out, and Arin whined, aware he was being needy, not particularly caring. 

“So help me,” Arin said to the sky, “I will fucking... strangle you. With my dick. If you don't put something in me nowwwwwwww oh fuck.” 

So the first actual living cock to go into Arin's ass tuned out to not actually belong to a human being. It didn't feel human – Arin had given a handjob or two in the course of his life, and he had a few dildos modeled after human beings – more or less. 

The incubus's cock was thick, and it was ridged, and he could feel the ridges against his hole as it slid into him, slowly and carefully, filling him up like a fucking... plug. The head of it was pointed, and it was nudging against Arin's prostate, just enough to make Arin keen and gasp to the heavens. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, and he moaned, hilting himself, and Arin noted, in a distant sort of way, that the demon wasn't sweating at all, while Arin himself was going to have to change his sheets. “Fuck, yes, exactly....” 

“Um?” Arin stared blearily at Dan, and oh my. His eyes... were not human colored. The whites were red, and the pupil was pure black. Combined with the sharp teeth that were revealed as he drew his head back... Arin was very aware that he wasn't fucking a human being. When he brought his legs down, his calves brushed against more thick, woolly fur, and it took a minute before he realized that he was touching Dan's legs, and they were furred, like a satyr. 

“Just... keep... feeling,” Dan murmured, and he gasped when Arin grabbed for his horn, pulling him down and kissing him. 

“Dude,” Dan murmured, “I can't... concentrate if you're... distracting me.”

“Pardon me for d-distracting you from... whatever the fuck you're doing, when you're taking my virgin butt,” Arin mumbled, and Dan slammed his hips forward, just hard enough to make Arin gasp, temporarily forgetting how to speak. 

Dan took Arin's wrists in one huge hand, and he held them over Arin's head, as his hips worked hard. He was closing his eyes, concentrating hard, and Arin could see him... glowing? That was freaky. But Arin's skin was heating up, getting more sensitive, and he was... he was.... 

“Fuck!” Arin came, pleasure slamming into him like a door, and he felt it break over his head, almost painful, throbbing through his skull, dripping down his back, leaving his whole body rigid as his cock spat cum across his belly, hard as he could go, gasping and moaning. 

Dan's hand was wrapped around his cock, and when had that happened? He was gathering the cum from Arin's belly, licking it off hungrily, making happy noises, like someone eating really good ice cream, and Arin' wasn't sure how to react to that. He watched as Dan reached his own climax, and oh but that felt... strange. 

Dan's cock swelled, and the ridges became more pronounced. His cum was hot – so hot, like the rest of the incubus, who seemed just different enough to feel hotter than any other human being, and then he was pulling out, his cum dripping across Arin's leg, his face pressing forward to lick up more cum. 

“That... was fucking amazing,” Dan murmured, when Arin's belly was wet and shiny with spit, all the cum gone. 

“You needed to eat my cum?” Arin wrinkled his nose, and then groaned as he felt a gush of fluid spurt out of him. He was going to need such a shower. A lot of scrubbing in intimate areas. As it were. 

“... kinda,” Dan said, and he collapsed on the bed, his horns knocking against the headboard. “I... need to, like... charge up erotic energy, and then I consume that, and cum is kind of... a part of that? I dunno.” He yawned. “Can I crash here?” 

“Don't you have some hell dimension to scamper off to?” Arin rolled onto his belly, pressing his face into the bed. He felt exhausted, bone deep exhaustion. 

“I don't live in a hell dimension, thank you very much,” said Dan, and he stood up, walking slowly towards the bathroom. “I'll be right back.” 

Arin was half asleep when the warm washcloth touched his thigh, and he jumped, looking over his shoulder. 

“I'm gonna clean you up,” Dan said, rubbing the warm cloth across his ass, then sliding lower, to get to the cum off of Arin's balls, his touch surprisingly gentle. “And I've eaten, like, a four fucking course Thanksgiving dinner, pardon me if I don't want to shlep all the way home.” 

“Fine,” Arin huffed, sated on a level that he didn't even know he could reach. He would probably agree to anything. “If you fuck up the furniture, I'll let Suzy mount your head on a wall.” 

“Who's Suzy?” Dan wrapped a long arm around Arin's middle, pulling him closer, cuddling him like a giant teddy bear. He was warm enough that Arin didn't need a blanket, and he yawned. 

“My wife,” Arin mumbled. “She's a t-t-taxidermist.” His last thought, as he drifted off, was that Dan smelled surprisingly good. He'd have to ask him about that, some time.


End file.
